MogeGoji/Gallery
Production ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Godzilla and Little G.jpg Okay Godzilla -MogeGoji-... Get Back To The Truck.jpg Godzilla's_collapse.gif|Kenpachiro Satsuma slips on part of the set whilst in the MogeGoji suit Spacegodz 1994.jpg Godzilla in Godzilla vs. Bagan.jpg Godzilla with Akira Ifukube.jpg GVSG - Godzilla Head Shot.jpg GVSG - Godzilla at Night.jpg MogeGoji 0.jpg GVSG - Godzilla Attacks Fukuoka Tower.jpg Godzilla vs spacegodzilla bild 2.jpg GodzillaToho Godzilla270715.jpg Godzilla.jpg NewGFilms-LookingCool2.jpg sggodzilla1.jpg Godzilla in Godzilla vs. GhostGodzilla.jpg Godzilla vs. Destoroyah MogeGoji Behind the Scenes.jpg GVD_-_DeathGodzilla.jpg DesuGoji.jpg 15.jpg MogeGoji 1.jpg GVD - Godzilla On the Rampage.jpg GVD - Godzilla in Red Background.jpg DesuGoji.png Kenpachiro_Satsuma's_collapse_in_the_DesuGoji_suit.gif|Kenpachiro Satsuma collapses from smoke inhalation during filming GVD - Godzilla Head Shot.jpg GVD - Godzilla.jpg GVD - Godzilla's Meltdown Begins.jpg Godzilla pic t600.jpg God356.jpg MGtorch.jpg godzilla-millennium-image-3.jpg Destoroyah 1995.jpg D4.jpg Post production Tristargodzilla9836.jpg|Roland Emmerich, Patrick Tatapoulos, and Koichi Kawakita with the DesuGoji Heisei Godzilla Suit Ambassador.jpg|A replica of the MogeGoji at an event in 2015 Tohotour7.jpg|MogeGoji suit and another kaiju suit seen slightly which is behind the BioGoji suit Screenshots ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Gsuit94.jpg Godz94profile.jpg Gvsg9.png MogeGoji.jpg MG1face.jpg Gvsg15.png Gvsg18.png GVSG - Spiral Heat Ray 1.png GVSG - Spiral Heat Ray 2.png GVSG - Spiral Heat Ray 4.png ''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' GVD - Spiral Heat Ray 1.png GvD1.png GVD - Spiral Heat Ray 2.png GVD - Spiral Heat Ray 3.png GVD - Spiral Heat Ray 4.png GVD - Spiral Heat Ray 5.png GVD - Spiral Heat Ray 6.png GvD2.png Govsd_stl_3_h.jpg Frozen Godzilla.jpg Meltdown1.jpg MGstand12.jpg MGroar.jpg GodzillaToho Godzilla270740.jpg Gzilla4.jpg Godzillaheisei-b.jpg GVD - Spiral Heat Ray 8.png GVD - Spiral Heat Ray 9.png 95Godzilla.jpg GVD - Spiral Heat Ray 10.png GVD - Spiral Heat Ray 11.png GVD - Spiral Heat Ray 12.png GVD - Spiral Heat Ray 14.png GVD - Spiral Heat Ray 15.png GvD10.png GvD11.png Merchandise Covers G-021.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla G-022.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla vs. Destoroyah Toys Godzilla_1994_toy.jpg|Bandai Japan The Godzilla Collection Godzilla 1994 Bandai HG Set 1 Godzilla '95.jpg|Godzilla: High Grade Set 1 Godzilla '94 Bandai HG EX Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla: High Grade EX Godzilla 1994 Bandai Japan Godzilla Island Series - Godzilla.jpg|Bandai Japan Godzilla Island Series Godzilla 1994 Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Godzilla.jpg|Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series Godzilla 1994 Img 633951 21990204 0.jpg|S.H. MonsterArts Godzilla 1994 (2011 Release) Godzilla_Eggs_-_Godzilla_1994.png|Godzilla Eggs Godzilla 1994 NECA Godzilla 1994.jpg|NECA Godzilla 1994 Bandai_Buning_Godzilla_1995.jpg|Bandai Japan The Godzilla Collection Burning Godzilla Bandai HG Set 4 Burning Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla: High Grade Set 4 Burning Godzilla Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series - Burning Godzilla.jpg|Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series Godzilla 1995 BandaiUSAG95.jpg|Bandai Creation Wave 01 Burning Godzilla NECA Burning Godzilla 1995 1.jpg|NECA Burning Godzilla Diamond Select Burning Godzilla bank.jpg|Diamond Select Burning Godzilla vinyl figure bank Gf.jpg|S.H. MonsterArts Burning Godzilla Diamond Select SDCC Exclusive Burning Godzilla Vinyl Bust Bank.jpg|Diamond Select SDCC exclusive Burning Godzilla vinyl bust bank Ubg95-hires-1.jpg|S.H. MonsterArts Ultimate Burning Godzilla Bandai_Meltdown_Godzilla_1995|Bandai Japan The Godzilla Collection Meltdown Godzilla Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Meltdown Godzilla.JPG|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 1995 Bandai HG Set 2 Godzilla '96.jpg|Godzilla: High Grade Set 2 Godzilla '95 Godzilla 1995 Birth 2.jpg|S.H. MonsterArts Adult Godzilla Junior Magazines 290ecdd316.jpg|''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' in the preview cover 2136 3 1 l.jpg|''Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla'' Magazine issue #1 Book bc109.jpg|''Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla'' Magazine issue #2 Godzilla Magazine Vol. 4.jpg|''Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla'' Magazine issue #4 156900 298616003591369 390583974 n.jpg Category:Godzilla design galleries: Heisei era